Communication between cultures
About This Resource Customs When doing business with an affiliate from another country, consider the cultural differences that may be presented. This includes basic customs, mannerisms and gestures. For example, if a salesperson approaches a meeting with knowledge of a customer’s cultural background, then his words, body language and actions can all be adapted to better suit those of the customers. This in turn may lead to being better liked by the customer, ultimately increasing the salesperson's opportunity to close the deal. Language Barriers In some countries, like the United States and Germany, it is common for people to speak loudly and be more assertive or aggressive when sharing ideas or giving direction. In countries like Japan, people typically speak softly and are more passive about sharing ideas or making suggestions. When interacting with people from different cultures, speaking in a neutral tone and making a conscious effort to be considerate of others' input, even if it is given in a manner to which you are not accustomed, can help foster effective business communication. Target Audience When launching a marketing campaign or advertising to members of a different culture, always research the target market prior to beginning the campaign. Levels of conservatism, gender views and ideologies can vary greatly between cultures. Presenting a campaign that is not in line with specific cultural norms can insult the target audience and greatly hinder the campaign. Being aware of cultural norms can also help your company narrow down the target audience. For instance, in Japan and Austria, men usually are in control of decision making, but women make the majority of purchasing decisions in Sweden. Technology Due to globalization, people from various cultures and countries increasing conduct business with each other. Technology enables people to easily connect with people around the world in a moment's notice, but there are a few rules to remember before doing so. If making an international phone or video conferencing call, be conscious of the time zone differences and make sure to set a reasonable time for all involved parties to interact. It is important to remember that cultural differences can also affect availability. For instance, just because you schedule a conference call for the middle of the business day does not mean that the time will be favorable for the people you are conducting business with. Many Spanish cultures have longer lunch breaks than Americans are accustomed to, which means there may be a two- to three-hour time period during the day in which the person you would like to meet with is unavailable. Asking for availability prior to making the call is the best way to avoid any confusion. Once you are able to connect, speak clearly and slowly. Politics Political influences, both past and present, can potentially affect the way a person or company does business. Some cultures have a very strong sense of nationalism and government pride, and therefore, are more comfortable and willing to purchase from companies with some sort of government backing. Conducting business with those of differing cultures can also impact negotiations if there are on-going political disputes between the involved parties' countries of origin. To avoid conflict, it is best to avoid discussing any political matter that does not directly pertain to the business at hand. This is also true for inter-office interactions. Link to this resource Monash Library Details * Title:Communication between cultures * Author:Larry A. Samovar * Richard E Porter; Edwin R McDaniel * Subjects:Intercultural communication; Communication and culture * Related Titles:Series: Wadsworth series in communication studies * Series link:Wadsworth series in communication studies * Publisher:Belmont, CA, USA : Thompson/Wadsworth * Date:2007 * Edition:6th ed. * Format:xv, 415 p. : ill. ; 24cm. * Language:English * Identifier:ISBN: 9780495007272 (pbk.) ;ISBN: 0495007277 (pbk.) ;ISBN: 9780495095385 Category:Books